


I didn't know (but they did)

by ECOM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Is So Done, Established Relationship, I'm Going to Hell, Laura should study more, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter is a Little Shit, Possessive Behavior, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Tiny Mate Stiles, because seriously, because she knows nothing, because they were not going to wait until Stiles was legal, child bride, he wouldn't be doing this if he were sane, peter is not sane, they are two little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECOM/pseuds/ECOM
Summary: Day 1: Creature!Stiles and/or Accidental BondingStiles wants to marry Peter.Peter doesn't have complaints.And Laura should study more about being an Alpha.





	I didn't know (but they did)

**Author's Note:**

> Late.  
It's accidental because Laura didn't know what she was doing.  
Stiles is five, Peter is his twenties.

There was a comfortable silence, Peter was reading a book with a Stiles sitting on his lap doing the same.

"Peter" the kid whispered, as if he didn't want anyone but Peter to listen to him, although there was no one else in the room.

The wolf made a sound of recognition.

"Would you marry me?"

That took him by surprise. He set aside his book, so his attention was on his little boy. Stiles was still focused on reading, but he could hear his heart beating faster, a smell of expectation emanated from him and his cheeks with baby fat became a deep pink. A clear nervousness, as if there were any possibility of rejection.

So cute.

"Dear, of course I will" he removed the book from Stiles' hands and brought the boy closer so they were face to face. "I could never say no, I doubt I have the ability to deny you anything, but I would like to know why you chose this moment to ask."

"I read a book"

Oh, his little lover, as smart as always.

"And what was that book about, darling?"

Stiles took the book he had been Reading. "Marriage Traditions."

The wolf saw the object, turned the pages until he found the one his boy was reading. This was about romanian traditions. Witches.

It had beautiful illustrations and a detailed description of each aspect. Peter gave the boy an amused look. "Isn't this the book Talia was trying to find last week?"

Stiles made an indignant noise. "I wonder why she was looking for it, obviously she haven't touched it since she got it. Honestly, I think I spend more time in that library than her"

"I don't have any doubt, sweetheart" he laughed. "Now, back to the subject, do you want us to get married?"

"Yep!" he said excitedly, happiness invaded him at the mere idea. His attention was again in the book. "The book has traditions of all cultures and all creatures"

"And you want to mix witches' traditions with werewolves', right?" the child nodded.

Peter could see it. A wedding with his boy, standing at the altar next to him, his beauty highlighted by his joy and, finally, give him the bite to seal their bond. Beautiful.

"It would be an honor to spend the rest of my life with you. And I guess you've already planned everything" Stiles nodded again and quickly got off the wolf, he took out a large folder from his backpack and returned.

"I have planned all the decoration, I have brought food, the spell I must recite, the necessary runes and here you must have the rest"

Stiles pointed out everything he said and the wolf saw things gradually float out of his backpack.

"You have the suits and rings, right?" the kid looked away from the folder and saw it directly in the eyes. Peter couldn't help the laugh he let out, his boy knew him so well.

"Obviously, do you think I would disappoint you?"

"Never" he gave him a smile.

God, he was so in love.

Stiles' smile began to fall down and everything stopped floating slowly. Peter frowned worriedly.

"What?" he let out with a growl. What was making his boy unhappy?

"There is no one to officiate our wedding, and I don't think anyone would want to do it" Stiles pouted. Peter felt his heart ache at the sight of his sadness.

"Don't be sad, sweet boy" Peter knelt in front of Stiles. "Nothing will stop us from getting married" he kissed his forehead, cheeks and ended up in the nose, causing giggles on the other.

Suddenly, Peter's mind lit up.

"In fact, there is someone who can"

"Really?"

"Really" Peter grinned. That smile let Stiles know that what was coming would be hilarious, so he also gave him a smile.

Peter took his boy in his arms and went up the stairs.

Peter got his niece's room.

"Dear Laura"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Why do you think I want something?" he said at the same time that Stiles replied: "Officiate our wedding"

"What" Laura said, and somehow it didn't sound like a question.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Well, I want something. Would you do it?" Laura said nothing. "Please?" Peter asked sarcastically.

Still nothing.

Seeing that Laura was not going to answer, Stiles intervened. "Laura, please, you don't have to do much." The teenager turned her gaze to the kid and doubted a little.

"You don't need me, you can play without someone to do it"

"Play?" Stiles was confused and surprised, he looked again at the older wolf, he was smiling. Then Stiles understood and smiled. "That's not funny" he said.

"Well, why me?"

Stiles couldn't believe this.

"Because nobody else is going to want, and you are the coolest" he put his hands together and showed his beautiful whiskey eyes. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

And Laura fell into the trap.

She growled. "Fine, I'll do it"

Stiles shrieked excitedly. "Thank you, Laura. You are the best"

"We will be waiting for you in the front yard" Peter said before they left.

Laura sat on her bed for a few minutes, sighed and went out. The sooner she would do it, the sooner it would end.

She didn't expect what she saw.

There was an altar decorated with fine fabrics and beautiful climbing plants, pretty little lamps hanging from the trees, there was a large table full of food that looked delicious and other ornaments that made everything seem magical. She couldn't stop looking at everything. "How did you do this so fast?"

"I'm a witch, Laura" Stiles said from a distance. Was then that she looked at the future husbands.

They were at the altar, Stiles in Peter's arms, wearing a ceremonial suit - with golden and green details - that she remembered seeing at some weddings she attended, she also saw several runes scattered on their skin.

"We've done the first part, now is when you come in" said Stiles. "Come to the altar."

Laura went to the place, still amazed by everything, and tried to ignore the disturbing situation. "Now, just read this" Stiles gave her a folded paper. Laura took it and looked at it carefully.

"What the hell is happening here?" a voice shouted. She turned to the voice and found a confused Derek.

"Nephew, you're on time for my wedding"

"Our wedding" the boy corrected.

"What" Stiles wondered how they didn't make it sound like a question.

"Aren't you the werewolf, Derek?" Stiles scoffed. "Our wedding. Now, hush, let Laura continue"

Derek shot his sister a look as if she had lost her mind. "What are you doing? Why are you doing ... this?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Because she's not a sourwolf"

Derek growled.

"Niece, read"

Laura sighed. "I begin the ceremony..."

"I can't, I can't, I won't be part of this" Derek shouted and went to the buffet.

"... that will bond these souls"

Immediately, Peter and Stiles felt the bond between them stronger. It was as if a fire broke through them, but completely painless, just a warm and comforting sensation. They couldn't contain the big smile that appeared on their faces.

"The Moon Goddess is our witness and we will fulfilled Her will. This is an eternal union and no one can break it" Laura cleared her throat. "Once the moonstones are delivered, there is no going back, all regret will be in vain" Moonstones? Real moonstones?

Her uncle took with one arm the rings on the table and gave one to the boy. They held hands with love and put the rings on each other. They did not look away from each other, with complete adoration in their eyes. A glow emerged from the unions, too subtle to be seen if you didn't pay attention, but the wolf and the child didn't miss it.

"Now, the Bonding Bite will seal this union" Laura stopped abruptly. Derek turned his attention to them. "Wait a second..."

But Peter ignored her, without hesitation, bared his fangs and buried them in Stiles' tender skin. The kid whined and rested his hands on the wolf's shoulders, but never tried to escape, he was more focused on the heat that overwhelmed him. The youngest Hales gaped at the scene in front of them.

After a minute, Peter stopped biting and admired his work: his teeth were perfectly marked, the wound was red and bleeding, and the metallic taste still permeated his palate. He couldn't resist the need and licked the tears of his boy's glassy eyes, leaving some blood on his plump cheeks, and then licked the wound from which crimson liquid still sprouted.

Stiles snuggled even further into Peter and buried his face in the wolf's neck. Peter tightened his grip and sniffed at him, immediately sensing the change in his smell. He turned his face to a bewildered Laura and gave her a smile that made her tremble.

"Laura, there's more."

She no longer wanted to continue, but at that moment her uncle was scarier than ever and was not willing to find out what he would do if she didn't do what he said.

With a voice full of fear, she continued. "With the bond sealed, the ritual ends. The spell calls Magic and blesses them, Magic protects this love" and so, the runes on the bodies of the two lovers shone.

Stiles raised his head and saw Peter's eyes. He ignored Laura, Derek and the glow that emanated from him. The only thing that mattered was the person in front of him. A smile of pure happiness appeared on his face.

"Congratulations, _dear husband._"

"Congratulations, _little husband._"

* * *

A black Camaro parked in front of the house and the Alpha Hale and her youngest daughter went out of it.

"We're in home"

They were received by a tense silence. In the living room were her son and eldest daughter, sitting and in shock.

Cora laughed. "You look like you saw a ghost"

There was no answer, but two figures came out of the kitchen.

Her brother had a satisfied smile with a cheerful Stiles in his arms. The moment they got in the room, a scent caught her attention and led her to look at the origin.

"Peter, what did you do?"

"Hi, Talia"

"Peter, tell me you didn't do it"

Peter just gave her a smirk.

"I can't believe it, Peter, it's a kid!"

"It's my mate, right, my love?"

"Right" said the boy. Talia couldn't believe it.

"You are obsessed"

"I am"

"You are sick"

"You can't do anything, Alpha Hale" Stiles interrupted. "We are bonded for eternity, until death or more" he mocked and there was conviction in his words. Conviction of someone who had investigated and knew what he did.

"You knew what was going to happen"

It was not a question.

"Yep!"

"Did you plan everything?"

"Well, yes and no. We had planned the entire wedding, but I realized that no one would really want to do it. However, Peter, as always, never disappoints me and knew who would be the perfect candidate" he looked at Laura.

Quickly, Talia looked at her daughter. "Why?"

"I didn't know what was going to happen"

That increased the wrath of the Alpha.

"You didn't know? You didn't know!?" the Alpha growled. "A child knows more about our culture than you, the future Alpha!"

The screams did not stop from that moment, and the husbands took the opportunity to leave the Hale House until they reached the forest.

While they were there, they started laughing uncontrollably.

"That was great" Stiles was excited. Peter agreed, but suddenly remembered something.

"Did you tell your parents?"

Stiles laughed at Peter's clear concern.

"I did, dad says he won't shoot you and mom wants us to do it again at home."

Peter sighed and kissed his little husband.

Well, at least Peter didn't have to worry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me when you find a mistake.  
This was edited bc I can't write, so yeah.


End file.
